1. Field of the Invention
A heat distribution system to supply heated water for conduction of heat through conduits in close proximity of foliage to be protected from the effects of low temperatures and to spray a fine mist of water near the foliage to protect the foliage from frost damage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that certain foliage is particularly prone to frost damage when the ambient air temperature drops close to freezing. Moreover, the temperature range between which such foliage will experience permanent frost damage and which it can withstand without any significant damage is extremely narrow. This temperature range is often on the order of 4.degree.. Thus, an ambient temperature of 28.degree. or lower will cause permanent damage while a temperature of 31.degree. or higher will cause no significant damage.
Numerous techniques have been devised to protect such foliage from frost damage. One such technique or method employs smudge pots to heat the air and create convection air currents around the foliage. Another method involves the use of large motor driven fans to introduce air circulation about the foliage. Such air circulation has a dual effect of lowering the minimum air temperature which the foliage can withstand while raising the air temperature.
While both the smudge pot and air circulation methods of frost protection are in current widespread use, they suffer from certain serious inherent disadvantages. Each is quite costly to install and maintain. Further, the smudge pot method produced air contamination and requires a large number of pots which must be either individually fueled and ignited or provided with a costly central fueling and automatic ignition system. Air circulating fans, on the other hand, are noisy and present periodic servicing, maintenance and repair problems
Another method uses various distribution apparatus. For example, a series of thermal radiators using heated liquid for radiation to the area about the foliage.
As seen, the prior art has been concerned primarily with heating the air around the foliage. There is at present a need for efficient and inexpensive means for additionally maintaining the temperature of the ground around the root system of the foliage at sufficient temperatures to keep the root systems from dying due to the cold temperatures. Presently, the cumbersome and time consuming method of banking up or adding dirt around the foliage is used. During periods of warm weather, these banks must be removed to prevent rotting Thus, during a winter season, especially in semi-tropical areas such as Florida, the foliage may have to be banked up several times.
Thus, there is a long felt need for an efficient and inexpensive heat distribution systems to heat both the air and ground around the foliage to provide the best protection against cold temperatures.